


I'm Dying

by authorwithoutaquill



Series: Timepetalsprompts drabbles [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Pain, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/pseuds/authorwithoutaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't die. He probably should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Timepetalsprompts weekly drabble theme - Astonished. Part 4 of my Silent series (Silence, Regret, Genocide).

With a groan, the Doctor rolled over.

Pain cascaded over his body, stealing his breath and making his eyes widen in pure astonishment.

He was alive. He was hurting, so he must be alive.

The human condition, they called it.

He snorted.

Well, he might have gotten closer to his favourite little apes than he’d liked to admit.

He looked up at the ash-coloured sky and remembered.

That’s when the real pain came and shook determination out of his frame.

He was a murderer. Again.

The Doctor opened his mouth and shouted one word as loudly as he could: “Rose!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always very, very appreciated.


End file.
